Snoopy Did What!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Snoopy tells Charlie Brown about the night he had sex with...read on to find out Who?
1. First Part

Snoopy was lying on top of his doghouse when suddenly his owner and friend Charlie Brown came out of his house to check up on him, Charlie Brown had notice poor Snoopy was kind of depressed today for some reason? as Charlie Brown walked over to Snoopy's doghouse he said to him.

"Hey buddy, Why are you so down in the dumps today?"

As Snoopy "sigh" he then got up and handed Charlie Brown a note which read.

"I've done something that was really really freaking Terrible!"

Charlie Brown then asked.

"What was so freaking terrible that you done?"

Snoopy then whisper's into Charlie Brown's ear and all of a sudden, He Yells Out!

"YOU SLEPT WITH MOLLY VOLLY GOOD GRIEF!"

Snoopy then "sigh" again while Charlie Brown now says to him.

"Oh My God! Why in the world would you sleep with her?! I mean...she's rough, mean and grouchy, Tell me what happend I must know?"

( Flashback to the finals of the big tennis tournament for the championship game. ) Molly Volly and her partner Snoopy had just won the final match  
and became the world champions beating Crybaby Booby and her brother, Molly Volly said to him while shaking his paw.

"Congratulations partner! We've beating that no good Crybaby Booby and her stupid brother, say...want to go and have dinner at my place tonight?

Snoopy was at first looking a little stunned because of what she told him, but since he loves to eat he then gives a great big smile and then gives her a salute.

She then says.

"All right, be around my place at eight, we'll be having pizza and root beer for dinner."

As Snoopy went over to Molly's house he then rang the doorbell and while she answers the door, she wore her tight shorts and tank top as Snoopy took one glance at her clothes he was then smitten with the way she looked! and he then jumps on her body and starts to lick all over her and he also licked her in her mouth.

Suddenly, Molly starts to put her tongue in his mouth, and they both go up stairs to her bedroom, and the two were now having sex! the next morning...Snoopy wakes up from her bed and quickly runs out of her house in Fear! and goes back to his doghouse to lie down on the top of it, ( Flashback now ends. ) Back to Charlie Brown and Snoopy talking.

Charlie Brown now says to him.

"I think what you had was sexual attraction because sometimes whenever you see or know a person  
which you don't really like or care for, It gains some sort of a sexual nature for that person."

Later that day...Snoopy then decides to see the loco psychologist for help which was Dr. Lucy, she says to Snoopy while having her legs on the desk.

"Well, This does happen to everybody sometimes having a sexual pssion to this strange person is I guess...Normal?"

After she got done thinking about that one question? she then tells Snoopy.

"But I think what you should do is to go right back to her house and apologize for ditching her like that."

She then got out her little can and said.

"That will be five cents please."

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	2. Final Part

Later that afternoon...Snoopy went back over to her house still shy and nervous about sleeping with her last night as he rang her doorbell she then answers it as she opens the front door, she syas to him while wearing only tight jeans and a see through shirt.

"Oh It's You! I was wonder where you've been since you ditch me last night?"

Suddenly, Snoopy jumped on top of her and starts to lick in her mouth, while Molly was kissing him right back in his mouth and were again having sex this time on Molly's couch, an hour later...Snoopy and Molly were both eating some left over sandwiches after putting down her sandwitch, Molly says to Snoopy who was still eating his.

"You know what partner, You are by far the greatest love I've Had!"

Snoopy just now gulps his food down and then gets a cocky grin on his face, Molly then tells him.

"Say after we get done eating. why don't we go ustairs and take a hot bath together!"

Suddenly, Snoopy quicky swallows his meal down and grabs Molly's arm and head up to the bathroom as Molly turns off the knob with her foot, Snoopy who was near her legs underneath wearing only his goggels comes out of the water and then gets on top of her again and they both French Kiss!

Later that day...Charlie Brown soon calls Molly Volly's house to see if Snoopy was still over there, suddenly, Molly picks up the phone and says.

"Hello?"

Charlie Brown on the other line says.

"Hello, Is this Molly Volly?"

She says on the other line.

"Yes, You must be Snoopy's owner Charlie Brown. he's here with me but he can't come to the phone right now because he was really bad and  
needed a big Spanking on his Bottom!"

On the other line Charlie Brown just drops the phone and thought.

"GOOD GRIEF!"

Later that night...Snoopy comes back home walking in a real funny way while Charlie Brown who was sitting on his couch just has his arms cross and said.

"I can't believe your in love with Molly Volly, of all people or Animals!"

Suddenly, Snoopy just falls down asleep while Charlie Brown just slams his hand on his head.

The End.


End file.
